This invention relates to microelectromechanical or nanoelectromechanical resonator structures and methods for use in association with resonator structures.
Generally, high quality (“Q”) factor microelectromechanical resonators are regarded as a promising choice for frequency references and filters. However, to achieve higher frequencies, the dimensions of such resonators are being scaled smaller. The smaller dimensions have led to reduced driving and/or sensing capacitances, which can in turn adversely impact signal strength, stability and/or the “Q” factor of the resonator.
There is a need for a resonator structure that helps overcome one, some or all of the shortcomings described above. There is a need for, among other things, a microelectromechanical and/or nanoelectromechanical resonator having increased driving and/or signal capacitances, so as to increase the signal strength, the stability and/or the “Q” factor of the resonator.